User talk:Cizagna
|1}}/Talk}} Archived Talk conversations older than 2011 are archived -- Error: String exceeds 1,000 character limit Heya Ciz. I was browsing the Wiki when I came across this message on the Polished Ring page. I was wondering if you knew how to fix it. Thanks in advance. Galrauch (talk) 16:36, January 28, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks, I have request for the limit to be upgrade to 2,000 characters - ::Given your request seems to not have come through, I made some quick changes to Template:Infobox Equipment, could you tidy up the code properly when you've the time (as well as Template:Infobox Weapon). Thanks. Galrauch (talk) 22:36, March 12, 2011 (UTC) :They gave me an answer but the issue is somewhere the problem was that parts of the parsefunctions got transfer to MediaWiki (they became defaults to all new versions) and the old stuff is not working so I have been reading lots of debate on the subject but can't find something that says me "this is the variable we have use for restricting this function". Saw what you change basically remove all guess its ok until I find something. - :Seems I found the issue http://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/Special:Code/MediaWiki/50997 its part of the mediawiki core update, if you are still interest please let me know and will request to see if i can make it expand. -- ::If you're not too busy then requesting an expansion would be wonderful. There's no major need at the moment though so don't worry if you've not got the time. Galrauch (talk) 22:50, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Bureaucrat Heya Ciz. I was wondering if I could request bureaucrat rights. I feel that it's important we have at least one active bureaucrat to well, just monitor user's rights and spot out those with the potential for admin/rollback rights and so on. While I know you're just a message away you've been relatively inactive in the community so far and I think it an important point that whoever does select knew admin/rollback rights be aware of the user's in the community who are deserving of them. As ever thanks in advance and I hope to hear from you soon. Galrauch (talk) 21:41, March 3, 2011 (UTC) :If that makes you and the community happier I'm ok with that, but as you said I'm a bit out of contact so a concensus from other users would be best -- ::Hey again Ciz, sorry for the long delay in responding to this, but been on a bit of a Dofus break the past month. Anyway I followed your advice and tried to get the community involved. I made a post at Forum:Bureaucrat Rights and both Squirrels and J1RG felt I make a good candidate (as did Pgunn who posted on my talk). Not sure if you'd rather get more opinions on the matter, but I like to think that those three's consensus is enough. Galrauch (talk) 20:08, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Contact Hello, I was wondering if there is any other way other form of contact besides this talk page? I would like to discuss something about this site that I'd prefer were to stick between just you and me. :Ingame I have chars in Rushu and Alma we would require to set a time. I also have MSN and Skype but I don't accept strangers due to security reasons. -- I have my own little character on Rushu, so I guess I'll be seeing you in-game. What time? Anything works for me. (talk) 17:57, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Well, I guess I won't be seeing you in-game. Not a problem. I guess I'll come out now and ask here: Is there any way my site can become an affliate of Dofus Wikipedia? This sounds funny, I know, but I really do think we can both benefit from this. I noticed Imps Village had it's own little spot on the front page of this Wiki, so I thought I could have mine there as well. (talk) 18:40, April 30, 2011 (UTC) :Imps is not there as it's affiliated per se, it's just that it happens to be part of the wider Dofus community. Your site could potentially be added, though that of course depends on its content. Galrauch (talk) 19:37, April 29, 2011 (UTC) :::When I say "my site" I'm actually referring to YouTube. I use it as a platform for all my content. A lot of my videos are made for entertainment purposes, but they can also be very informative and helpful to new and/or uninformed individuals. (talk) 23:48, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Ah, in that case it'd probably be better to list it on the External links page (which I've added directly to the Main Page now too). While I've no idea of your actual content, I think it'd be a tad too akin to favouritism to place on the Main Page, and could lead to others with similar projects asking for some of the rather space. As it stands all the other links are official websites (with the exception of IV though I think linking to probably the largest, non official English speaking Dofus community is a bit different). Galrauch (talk) 22:47, May 6, 2011 (UTC) : Thank you for adding an External Links page to the front page. I appreciate the effort. However I'd like more exposure than that. : I can understand where you're coming from with favorutisim, but I don't see it that way. It's only favoruitsm if you were to accept me as your affiliate and decline other offers. Besides, how many users have come to this Wiki asking for partnership? If I were to become an affilite of this Wiki, do you think you'd get 20 other applicants? : Whether it's favorutism or not, what reasons do you have to decline my offer? There may be a user or two who will lash out at the decision, but it's for the better of the Wiki, the newbie Dofus players, and my channel. : Let's say you do accept my offer. Would it be possible to place a banner at the bottom or top of the page? That's what I'm looking for. If other people are interested in becoming an affiliate of the Wiki, then they can apply themselves and have their own banner, and they'd cycle through like ads do. Is that possible? (talk) 08:28, July 3, 2011 (UTC) ::Hi, the external links its a place where to point out more general stuff if there is a specific page relevant to the subject/page its added at the bottom, in your case your youtube channel (that I have not seen) may or may not contain info but as the way the wiki is designate there is no proper exposure aside from the external links page for your channel. What it can happen is that lets say you have a video of how to do a quest a link could be add at the bottom of the quest page to the youtube video or the tags could be use show your video directly from here this could happens also to dungeons and other stuff. As it would be a complement to the info. ::But thats a decision I can't make you should consult the other active administrators if they accept this or that idea so they don't go and remove the links/tags you add. Also I guess they will be reviewing if the links provide actual info about the subject/page. So if they feel they are not they may remove them. ::-- Broken Interlanguage Links Heya Ciz. I've always been a little unsure of how the interlanguage links work, but it seems that clicking on any of them just leads to a 404/page not found. I was wondering if there was anything which could be done to fix this, as it seems rather silly otherwise to have people add links merely to go to an error page. Thanks as ever. Galrauch (talk) 18:44, June 21, 2011 (UTC) :Can you do me a favor can you check me what languages are failing since I have to fix this manually and I get a huge list of interwiki links -- ::Well, a quick look on Gobball seems to show that the only language link which is working is the one to the Brazillian Wiki, all the others lead to errors. Galrauch (talk) 16:25, June 22, 2011 (UTC) :Ok, later when I come back to the computer (have to go and do some stuff) I will adjust all the interwiki language links that appear on the Gobball. -- :Should be correct by now, tell me if you see any issues. -- ::Several of the links seem to be dead again. Galrauch (talk) 13:29, July 22, 2012 (UTC) :I think i got them all now please review when able. -- 06:32, August 15, 2012 (UTC) ::Yeah they seem to all be fine now, thanks Ciz. Galrauch (talk) 22:29, August 15, 2012 (UTC) DPL Issues Heya Ciz. Was wondering if you could help me out with a little DPL error. Basically I've got DPL at Dofus:Builds which should generate a list of builds (or at least pages using Template:Build) however it's not alphabetized, any idea what's gone wrong with it? Galrauch (talk) 21:28, October 14, 2011 (UTC) :Hi, done. its the old version of DPL call Intersection and has different ways of how they sort the information by default. I have change it. Also you where only limiting by the pages are on Category:Build so I added you a fail safe so even if the page is categorize but is not using the "template:Build" it will not show in your list. And the normal "Cache Results" so wikia does not complain =P -- ::Thanks. Galrauch (talk) 15:17, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Infobox Tables Hey there, I made a template for individual coordinate pages in a project I'm doing to map every accessible game coordinate (further specificity than the Areas template). So far, I've done 0,0 and 1,0. You can see on these pages that the information is properly displayed there. However, the Map page is supposed to list all that information like the Axe page lists all the axes. I'm not able to get the thing to work. Please assist. Thanks! --Robert Walliczek (talk) 08:43, November 23, 2011 (UTC) :I thought of this but dismiss it as it was/is a very complicate project. Any way, Template:Infobox Coordinate.Table will not work because there is nothing there, the page is empty. See Template:Infobox Weapon.Table -- 10:38, November 23, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah I added some more template pages. Let us please discuss this on the Map's talk page. ::--Robert Walliczek (talk) 19:32, November 23, 2011 (UTC) :I've added some more coordinate pages, but their information is not being added to the Map page's table. Is there a delay before the information appears there, maybe from a server cron job that needs to occur? Or perhaps I should turn the template's caching off? EDIT: Solved, it was the caching that I needed to disable. -- Robert Walliczek (talk) 19:45, November 28, 2011 (UTC) ::Sorry I have reactivate the cache, that is a "must have" other way Wikia will come later to complain. As we had in the past issues with our complex DPL's and had to add to ALL DPLS the allowcache.-- Infobox Table Hi, I'm having too some troubles with the automatic tables using the "infobox equipment/weapon table". Probably I've forgot to create some templates or I need to install something (never been admin, so doesn't know how it works), but i can't figure where are the mistakes. I've tried to replace For now the wikia is inactive and if I'll get the admin rights, I'll try to modify those parameters. Thank you! --Piemoo (talk) 17:16, April 12, 2012 (UTC) ::If you are still reading me... You don't need admin rights to do the request to the staff unless they request you to be an admin... Other way I can do the request in your behalf if there is no active admin there. -- Bonus The various bonuses such as those available for wearing multiple pieces in a set should be categorized under something like "category:bonus". What I mean is that pages like AP loss, Dodge, Intelligence, Heals, Prospecting, Damage reduction in +/- and +/- percent, these should all be under some sort of "Characteristic" or "Statistic" or "Bonus" category. I mean that everything you see under Characteristic needs to be added to a single category and also more of the bonus-related buffs you see on equipment. --Robert Walliczek (talk) 15:03, June 1, 2012 (UTC) :But do you mean like the pages describing them? -- ::I can't see the point personally. As it stands the Game information category serves that role more or less, and there's nothing really to be gained by adding extra categorization in (especially in regards to a relatively minor area and when the wiki is outdated in certain gameplay aspects anyway). Galrauch (talk) 11:19, June 2, 2012 (UTC) : Yes, I mean the pages describing each bonus should be placed in a single "Characteristic" category. Like Galrauch mentioned, these would need to be updated and revised according to the Characteristics -> Advanced Characteristics window tab in the game. This would be an organizational preference worth considering, since the characteristics information seems scattered on several otherwise unrelated pages. --Robert Walliczek (talk) 06:04, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Sortable Table I've been making a weapon list with the average base damages of all weapons which is located in my talk page. There apears to be a problem with sorting though. Everything works alright except from when sorting my staff table by damages. If I do so, it lists floramoot's damage as the highest one while it's the lowest one. I would appreciate your help! ~~ Vincent-Terra (talk) 19:14, October 28, 2012 (UTC) :The reason its because how the number are sort by the script for example: : :Since your tables are not automatically generated just add a 0 to the start of your single digit numbers (01) if you start using hundreds you will have to add two 0 to your single digits (001) and one 0 to your double digit numbers (010) so all your numbers will use 3 digits -- There is a problem with the critical hits too :/ Is there a way to fix this ? ~~ Vincent-Terra (talk) 20:04, October 28, 2012 (UTC) :Its the same the issue is the dot if you want them to take in consideration you have to homologate (standarize) all your numbers so they look the same so if you want them to considerate the 1.5 you will have to add the 1.0 and 2.0 etc. -- Dofus Wiki Plugin Just curious, but is there anyway to access pages without needing to download the DofusWiki Plugin/Updater? All I want to do is find information on monsters, not have to download something to do it. Kamikazi-Cloud (talk) 20:03, December 9, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah... That's a scam. There's been a botter who has targeted the wiki and Wikia are too incompetent to be able to deal with it. I'll have reverted the changes in a while so just hold on. Galrauch (talk) 20:07, December 9, 2012 (UTC) ::There is no easy way to handle it, I'm having the same issues on other wikis, so far it has been 1.5 years so far of this issue, the best thing to do is that admins are aware as soon as possible of the spam and keep renovating the Abuse Filter to constantly block the new stuff they do. The botter is more like a persistent user because they dont spam a lot of pages just a couple of ones. -- ::::Ah, thanks for the update guys. When I clicked on it and saw the file name it wanted to download, I figured it was probably some sort of scam on account that only a few pages had it. Thanks for letting me know. :) Kamikazi-Cloud (talk) 15:14, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Infobox Weapon2 Heya Ciz. I was wondering if I could ask a favor. Template:Infobox Weapon is now rather outdated due to a few updates, so I was wondering if you could make a few changes; namely removing the failure section, as well as adding a section for "Uses Per Turn" as I'm still terrible with making templates (so would probably need something like Infobox Weapon 2). Galrauch (talk) 23:46, July 5, 2013 (UTC) :Ops, sorry for my lengthly delay answer... Ok, I will do so soon. -- ::Ah no worries Ciz, I came to a solution on my own. Galrauch (talk) 16:54, July 15, 2013 (UTC) ::Sorry to keep bothering you Ciz, but I seem to have run into an issue. While I did a mockup of the template (Template:Infobox Weapon2) it doesn't seem to include the weapon type categories anymore (so for instance Flute is not automatically counted as a Tool). Any idea what I've done wrong? Galrauch (talk) 00:07, July 26, 2013 (UTC) :Sorry for my delay busy in RL. :Oh I see it, thats because a chunk of my code was remove I have mark it below with color red. |colspan="2" style="padding-left:5px;"|' }| }| }} - Handed }|[[ }]] | |[[Category: }]]|}}| }}' :The template has a lot of failsafes so you must be careful when removing stuff :P :I have added the missing portion for that bug. :Also just in case, please once you finish with the mockup and properly functioning replace the contente in template Weapon with the content of Weapon2 and in any case redirect page (dont use rename option as it deletes and replaces). One of the issues we had in the past was that we had around 4 templates for weapons making the updates a nightmare that was one of the things Lirielle and me work the most dont remember if you did too but I guess now there is even more items xD. :Any way any question I'm here to help you. :--